No Strings Attached?
by Keirra
Summary: Perona knew it wouldn't be easy, being friends with benefits with her long time friend Roronoa Zoro, but when he asked she found she couldn't turn him down. She didn't know where it would end up, but she had to find out. Can there really be no strings attached? Mature Zorona one shot.


**I don't own One Piece, but y'all already knew that. This is total fluffy smut with two of my favorite pirates. Happy reading!**

* * *

Perona wasn't surprised when she opened her door and found Zoro waiting for her, his lips forming the little smirk she had grown so fond of. She dropped her bags just inside the door, met him half way across the room.

He picked up her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and their lips found one another as soon as they were close enough to kiss. Her hands buried in his soft, green hair as he started walking through her apartment towards her bedroom. With any other man she would be upset at him for being so presumptuous. In fact with any other man she would be annoyed to find him in her house after a long day of work.

But everything was different with Zoro. They had an agreement.

_"No strings attached," was what he had said, months before when he first brought up his idea. They had been drinking, her to try and forget the asshole who had broken her heart and him to be supportive of his friend, and well Zoro always drank when he could. He had scooted across the couch until he was right next to her, leaning forward so their faces were a breath's width apart. "__No relationship. No emotions. Just sex."_

_She had stared at him, confused where this was coming from and what had spurred on this sudden proposition. "What are you talking about?"_

_He grinned, "I am talking about you and I being friends with benefits. You just said it yourself, the thing you would miss most about that douche canoe was the sex. That is easily fixed."_

_"Zoro I'm not sure this is a good idea," she said softly, trying not to notice how close he was to her. In fact she knew it was a bad idea. _

_"We won't know until we try, and the beauty of it is if this doesn't work out we are still friends. No relationship, no emotions, just sex."_

_They stared at each other for a long time while she mulled over it. He sighed after she showed no sign of a decision and started to scoot away to give her some space. He was stopped by her hand reaching out and grabbing his shirt. Her small fingers gripped the fabric and pulled, hard enough he almost fell on top of her. His surprised sound was muffled by her lips pressed against his. He smiled against her lips before returning the kiss. _

_That had been almost 7 months ago, long enough that each knew every inch of the other's skin, what they liked and what they didn't. Perona knew that if she licked just below Zoro's earlobe he would start to giggle like a child and push her away, but if she bit and teased the skin where his neck met his shoulder he was putty in her hands. He knew that the bottoms of her feet were off limits if he wanted to be welcome in her bed and that she couldn't resist him when his fingers traced the curve of her spine. They knew one another better than any lover had before but they had an agreement. _

_No relationship. No emotions. Just __sex._

_No strings attached._

Those words danced in her mind as he practically threw her on the bed. Perona had been struggling with that one aspect of this unexpected turn of events. It was harder than she thought it would be, having sex with one of her best friends and just staying friends. He had told her they could stop anytime if she found someone she wanted to date. Somehow no matter how many men she met, they never quite measured up to Zoro. She knew she was falling for him, that perhaps she had been even before the sex, but she knew it wasn't what he wanted.

No strings attached was what Zoro wanted, and if she was falling in love with him she had resigned herself to never confessing it.

She sighed softly, pushing the melancholy thoughts away to focus on him as he pulled at the laces of her boots, pulling them off as soon as they were loose enough.

"Where you waiting long?" She asked, wondering what had inspired this sudden visit. He had been strangely busy the last two weeks or so and this was the first time she had seen him.

He looked up from where he had just finished pulling her skirt, stockings and panties off her legs and smiled at her, "yes, but now you are here so that doesn't matter." He trailed his fingers along her body, teasing her with the light caresses that made her shiver with anticipation, as he situated himself above her.

She smiled, reaching up to tug on his shirt. "You are wearing too much clothing, Zoro."

He chuckled as he helped her remove his shirt. Her hands sprawled across his muscular torso, fingers tracing the edges of the large scar across his chest. While she explored his skin he worked at the buttons on her blouse, slowly revealing her own skin so he could give it the same attention he was receiving.

However, once the fabric was out of the way, revealing the creamy skin of her torso and the mounds of her breasts peaking out from beneath a lacey black bra he knew was new he sat up on his knees and just looked at her.

"Zoro?" she asked after a moment, feeling oddly self conscious at the serious way he was staring down at her.

His expression softened at her voice and he smiled. "Just admiring the view," he said, leaning down to press his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Perona reached up, hands cupping around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue past her lips, tasting her hungrily, pressing his lips more firmly against her own. His hands slid around her ribcage, brushing teasingly over her breasts as he reached for the clasp of her bra.

He smiled, removing the lacey article as he moved away just long enough to shed the rest of his clothing, before slowly climbing on top of her again. His hands traced the curved of her body as his mouth closed around one of her nipples.

She cried out as he teased the bud between his teeth, his hand moving to give similar attention to the other one. Perona moaned, arching her back into his touch and burying one of her hands in his hair. Her other hand reached between them to lightly grip his cock.

"Fuck," he cursed, his body jerking against her for a moment, surprised by the sudden contact, but as she started to gently pump her hand up and down he moved, sucking and teasing her other nipple. He was already hot and hard with need and knowing she was the reason for it made her smile.

Perona gasped when he brushed his hand against the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. His finger teased the mound for a moment, drawing soft moans from the woman beneath him before he slid his finger inside her. As he moved his finger in and out of her wet folds her hand matched his pace, pumping up and down his length.

Moving his mouth away from her breast he kissed his way up to her neck, nipping her softly and relishing in the sounds she was making for him.

"Zoro, please," she gasped, bucking her hips against his as his finger brushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

He laughed, pressing a kiss against her cheek and pulling his hand away. He grabbed her wrists pinning her hands above her head "Since you asked so nicely," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear making her shudder beneath him a moment before he lined himself with her core and thrust into her fully. His lips muffled the noises she made as he slammed into her, moving hard and fast above her.

She pulled on her hands, desperate to touch him but her held her down tightly. Zoro liked to be charge when they were intimate and if she was honest with herself she liked it too. He released her lips to bury his face into her shoulder and she could tell from the slight stutter in his trusts he was getting close. His warm breath on her ear, combined with the friction, sent her over the edge, her body shuddering out of her control as she cried out incomprehensibly.

He came a moment after her, riding out his orgasm as he continued to rocks his hips against hers and groaning in her ear before muttering, "I love you."

The words were so soft she wasn't sure if she had imagined them or not but her entire body reacted to them. Her eyes shot open, wider than they were naturally, and her body was stiff with surprise. Had she heard him right, she wondered but was afraid to ask.

He pushed himself off of her with a grunt, lying on the bed next to her and pulling her close to his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head. She could feel the pounding of his heart, and could tell hers was still racing too. From the sex or his sudden confession she wasn't sure.

He didn't say anything else, just held her close so she couldn't see his face as she sorted out her thoughts. She knew how she felt about him, had resigned herself to it, but had never imagined she would hear those words from him. The longer she thought about it, the more awkward she felt as she debated voicing her own feelings. Had she waited too long? Would it be weird to say it now?

"I love you too, Zoro," she finally said softly, cheeks burning, when she was sure he had fallen asleep. Her stomach felt like an entire swarm of butterflies was dancing in it, she had never been so nervous to say something before.

He shifted before her, a soft laugh rumbling in his chest and she realized he had heard her. She buried her face further into him, not wanting him to see her embarrassment. His hand ran through her hair and she felt him press a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Good," was all he said before falling asleep completely. Despite her embarrassment, Perona found herself smiling as she cuddled next to him and followed him into sleep.

* * *

**This was inspired by the tumblr blog otpdiaster and the prompt "Your OTP mutually agreeing to be friends with benefits and nothing more. One night, right after orgasm, Person B mutters "I love you" into Person A's ear." I just _had_ to write this for these two. It was necessary. Not only do Perona and Zoro deserve more sex I want (read: need) to practice writing smut more often since I have several WIPs that haven't been finished simply because I dont feel confidant writing smut.**

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
